villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Desert Rose
Desert Rose is a co-op story concerning Agent Red and Rose. Cast *Agent Red *Rose *Jester *HAG (central antagonists) *Maya (brief appearance) Desert Rose Prologue It all began in a distant dimension as the Alicorn known as Maya flew herself towards an invisible barrier, bouncing off before panting heavily as she finally floats in the sea of nothingness: her eyes ablaze with fury as they dart around madly - twitching as she thinks aloud: "..bears.. dragons.. demons.. all these things were child's play.. yet one little Wisp was all it took to beat me.. no! NO! NO! it's not fair! AAAAARGH!". Maya flies at the invisible barrier again and bounces around the dimension before she spreads her wings out and lets out a roar of anger: "...GRAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT DAMNIT!". Chapter 1 - Rebels Without A Clue The scene shifted to a run-down diner at the edge of a large highway leading towards an expanse of desert - sitting by the counter of this diner was a man dressed in a red trenchcoat and hat, looking out of place amidst the usual crowds of rough bikers and rural townsfolk. He never had a name, most simply called him Agent Red and in truth he prefered things that way, he'd been around for so long that he honestly forget his real name - thus the colorful code-name suited him just fine and had become a part of his character. However as Agent Red looked over a newspaper he began to realize why he had come to this stretch of desert to begin with, rumors had been going around of dangerous HAG activity in the area and if Agent Red knew anything about rumors it was that they were often true. Finishing his coffee Agent Red turned away and rolled the newspaper up, taking it with him as he walked out of the diner and into the hot desert sun - turning away from the highway he began to trek into the vast expanses of sand and cactus, as if being guided towards an unknown location. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ At the same time two figure wandered across the desert sand, one dressed in the style of an old court-jester while the other has a red cape and hood - they both seem to be moving with purpose, as if aware of something: "..the sun is hot, is it not? which brings forth a question, Rose Red - why do we continue to press ahead?" the Jester asks. "..because something bad is about to happen.. I can sense it.." the girl in the red cape replies. "one of these days you'll drive me quite mad - losing what sense I may of had.." Jester says. "..oh hush.. besides.. you're the one who insisted on following me - you could of stayed with the others.." Rose said in turn. "..someone has to keep an eye on you, Rose.. besides, it helps to keep me on my toes.." Jester says. "I'm a big girl, Jester, you don't need to protect me.." Rose notes. "I choose to protect you, Rose Red - because I don't wish to see you dead.." Jester replies. Rose smiles and shakes her head, "..don't worry, Jester.. I have no intention of dying today..". ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Eventually Agent Red finds his way to a large bunker situated deep in the desert, pausing for a moment as he noticed the area was being patrolled by several figures, the dark blue executioner-style hoods atop orange on blue suits marking them at once as members of HAG. "..well, HAG never were one's for subtly.." Agent Red notes quietly to himself. At that point Rose and Jester arrive at the bunker and notice Agent Red, instantly the pair take a defensive stance as they approach the figure: "It would appear we have found our destination - though it fills me with a dreaded sensation.." Jester notes. "I told you, we'll be fine" - "You! Who are you and what are you doing here? Answer quick, I don't have much patience.." Rose says, holding her axe ready as she looks to Agent Red. Agent Red turns to observe the two and frowns somewhat "..I'm Agent Red - I'm here to try and prevent the possible end of the world.. now if you'd be so kind as to keep quiet before -". Yet Agent Red doesn't get a chance to finish as several guards suddenly spot them and open fire, yelling out as sirens blaze across the base. Category:Co-Op Stories Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Little-Red Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superhero